


Your Kiss Against My Skin

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Len taking care of her, Pre-Relationship, Sick Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara is sick. Len makes sure she gets some liquids and some rest.





	Your Kiss Against My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I was waiting for my caffeine to kick in so I could get a busy day started, and this happened. Unbeta'd. Heck, unproofed, but it's my only chance to post it.

“Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean you can neglect to take care of yourself.”

The familiar drawl warms Sara down to her toes.

Or maybe that’s the fever.

“What are you doing in my room?” Sara tries to focus on him, then gives up and lets her head fall back onto her pillow, her eyes falling shut.

“Gideon said you overworked yourself taking care of the rest of the crew, but you’ll be fine if you get some fluids down.”

His voice is much closer now, and Sara lets her head rolls to the side, opening her eyes only as far as she has to. He’s conjured a chair from somewhere, and he’s sitting next to her bed, tray and bowl resting on his lap.

“I can take care of myself,” Sara mutters, her eyes closing again before she can finish glaring at him. It’s probably for the best. She feels a little drunk from this stupid flu-like virus, and she’s afraid that if she looks at him too long, she might do something stupid like compliment his eyes.

She’s the captain. He’s the returned-from-the-dead teammate who’s become much too indispensable to her on way too many levels. Romance would be a horrible idea.

Right?

Next to her, Leonard huffs, the sound too amused. “I can see that.”

Sara scowls. So she’s wearing her rattiest little shorts and a top that’s seen better days, and her hair hasn’t been brushed in…

She’s not actually sure how long she’s been in bed. Almost everyone on the ship was sick, basically everyone except her and Leonard, and she had Gideon park the ship somewhere out of the way while everyone got better. She and Leonard took care of everything and everyone on the Waverider until the others were on the mend. Then Sara started feeling exhausted and dizzy and retreated to her room.

Leonard speaks again, the sound startling Sara’s eyes open.

“Sit up. Let’s get some soup in you.”

Somehow, she obliges, focusing on Leonard. His voice was firm but affectionate, the perfect mix for someone stubborn as she is when she’s sick.

She lets herself study him as she gets situated. He’s watching her carefully, his normal, casual sprawl discarded in favor of something much more attentive.

“You’ve done this before,” she manages, and his eyes burn into hers for a moment before he reaches out to adjust her pillows.

“Yes,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm, “taking care of the sick captain is what I’m best qualified for.” When Sara doesn’t say anything, Leonard exhales. “I used to take care of Lisa when she was sick.”

Sara narrows her eyes at him. The expression is wasted since he’s busying himself with the soup, standing and arranging the tray where she’ll be able to reach it, taking longer than she thinks he needs to. 

“I’m not your sister.” The distinction is important to Sara for reasons she won’t look at too closely. She’s not sure what’s in her voice, but it’s enough to get Leonard to stop avoiding eye contact again.

He searches her eyes before chuckling once, the sound registering low in her stomach. “No, you’re not.”

Maybe she does need help, after all; she’s suddenly not sure she’s getting enough air. 

“Eat,” he says, using that firm tone again and shoving a spoon into her hand before sitting back, and there’s his casual sprawl. When the spoon is almost to her mouth, he speaks again. “Gideon added something to the soup that should help you sleep and might make you feel better faster.”

Sara considers a moment before internally shrugging and taking a sip from the spoon. It’s basically tasteless, but it’s warm and comforting as it moves down her throat, and she hums contentedly and continues eating. She empties the bowl quickly, then turns her attention properly toward Leonard while she feels a little more awake.

He’s studying her, his gaze intense. He’s been a little reserved lately, a little more like he was when they first came on board. Otherwise, he’s been pretty open, for this world’s Leonard Snart, ever since they got him back. Not like Leo Snart’s warmth and optimism, but a little less guarded than he used to be. And then since everyone got sick, it’s been like…

They work so well together, there was hardly any drop in efficiency on the ship, but it’s like there’s something going unspoken between them, something putting some of his walls up again.

She doesn’t see any of his walls right now.

“It should only take a few minutes to kick in,” he says without breaking eye contact, and Sara nods her acknowledgement. “I’m sorry I’ve been… distant.” It’s almost too quiet to hear, but he’s still looking at her just the same. He drops his eyes to the floor and leans forward, resting clasped hands on the edge of her bed. “We were getting closer, and I remembered what happened last time we got close.”

His eyes lift back to hers, and Sara’s breath catches as memories of “me and you” and the damned Oculus race through her. She feels the first wave of medication-induced exhaustion before she can figure out how to respond. She wants to let him know how she feels, that she’s willing to explore this, but words seem suddenly impossible. Those eyes fixed on her don’t help, either; they always did make it a little harder to think.

She reaches out instead, touching his hand, the one that sports his reclaimed ring. He unclasps his hands immediately, making it easier for her to tilt his hand and touch his ring, hoping the vague gesture is enough to get her point across: even though the day at the Oculus ended badly, she still wants to try again, to follow the path they'd only just started exploring. 

Sara blinks, surprised, when his hand closes gently on hers, turning it over and lifting it. Soft lips press to her knuckles, and she inhales a shaky breath. 

“Rest, Sara.” Leonard sets her hand down as he stands and collects the tray. “We'll talk when you're feeling better.”

And then he’s gone, and Sara’s eyes are heavy, and she’s not entirely sure this all just happened, except that her hand still tingles where he kissed it.

“Gideon?” she breathes, scooting back down in bed and closing her eyes.

“Yes, Captain Lance?”

“Tell Leonard he better be one hell of a thief.”

There’s a pause as the AI presumably relays her message, and then, “He says he’ll prove it in the morning, and I quote, ‘if she gets some rest, damn it.’”

As Sara finally falls asleep, there’s a smile on her lips.


End file.
